Generally, when an electronic apparatus, including a mobile terminal, such as a smart phone and a tablet Personal Computer (PC) is switched on and booted up, an Operating System (OS) and a variety of applications stored in a flash memory operate. With the advancement of functions, a growing number of applications operate while the mobile terminal is booted up, which, accordingly involves a considerable increase in booting time of the mobile terminal.
For example, it takes about 5 seconds for a smart phone to be completely booted up after pressing a power on switch and to get ready to use so that an initial screen is displayed. Thus, a user may feel bored with waiting for the initial screen to be displayed after pressing the power on switch, without recognizing whether the smart phone is properly booted.
Recently, smart phones display graphic images, such as logos of manufacturers or communications service providers or technician images indicating that booting is in progress, on the screen when booted up. However, since the same graphic images are displayed in booting, a user does not learn how long it takes to finish booting a smart phone and may feel bored until booting the smart phone is done.
Thus, a novel method of estimating how long it takes for a mobile terminal to get ready to use after pressing the power on switch and preventing users from feeling bored with waiting for booting time is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.